Hogwarts When the Guardians of Season and the Dark Prince Meet
by Just A Writter 26498
Summary: Nico di Angelo life changed when his father told him to go to Hogwarts and meet Jack, Hiccup, Rapunzel and also Merida. What will happen when they found out who's Nico is?"
1. Chapter 1 : The Quest

Hogwarts

"When the Guardians of Season and the Dark Prince Meet"

Nico di Angelo life changed when his father told him to go to Hogwarts and meet Jack, Hiccup, Rapunzel and also Merida. What will happen when they found out who's Nico is?!"

Disclaimer: (I always forgot to add this), I own nothing…seriously own nothing

Chapter 1 "The Quest"

Nico was waiting in the throne room of Hades' palace. He'd cleaned up a bit, but for the most part his clothes were still ragged. He was anxiously awaiting Hades return from the meeting with the council. Suddenly, Hades appeared in a burst of shadow on his throne. Nico kneeled before him. Hades began to speak.

"Nico, I have a quest for you, a very interesting quest."

Nico looked up. "My lord?"

"The council found your discovery of mortals with magical powers very… disturbing. They need someone to infiltrate their society." Hades leaned closer. "This is your task, Nico. There is a school they have to teach magicians. You will attend this school and learn about their society, and if they are a threat to the gods you are to put down their leaders and inform the gods.

" Nico had turned, if possible, paler. "Father… why does it have to be me? I'm not exactly the, um, well, social type. I don't think that I can really infiltrate a society." Hades expression turned harsh. "I don't care what you think. You will do this. If your sister were still alive I'd send her. She would've done much better."

Nico flinched, but through clenched teeth he said, "Yes, father." Nico stood. Suddenly, Hecate appeared beside him, making Nico jump with alarm. "Hello there!" Hecate said to Nico. She wore a traditional white Greek style dress, and her brown hair flowed down to her waist full of magical bracelets and beads. "Wow," She said, "You are really cute." She pinched Nico's cheek. "Still," she continued, "You're clothes won't exactly encourage friendship with the kinds of people you'll want to befriend."

Nico looked very uncomfortable. Hades stood from his throne. "Hecate, if you will." He said, giving Hecate an impatient look. "Oh, of course." Hecate exclaimed. Then she turned to Nico. She drew back her hand, and before Nico could even move, smacked him in the face, hard enough to send Nico to the floor. "What was that for?" Nico said, massaging his face.

Hecate frowned. "I just gave you magical powers stronger than almost all wizards." Hades and Nico looked at her questioningly. "How did you think I'd do it? Wave my magic wand?" Hecate waved her hand and a magic wand appeared. "Oh." Hecate said. "I guess I could've done it that way. Never mind. Anyways," Hecate continued, "Here's a wand for you."

She reached into a satchel she had on her belt and pulled out a wand. Hecate handed Nico the wand. It was made of wood from the trees of Asphodel, reinforced with stygian iron, and etched with beautiful swirling patterns covering the length in gold and silver, altogether beautiful and deadly. Nico held it and studied it with fascination.

As his hand touched the handle, gold and silver sparks shot out of the end of it. Hecate looked over his shoulder. "A unique wand, you know. I used my own hair for its power base." She eyed him sternly. "Don't you lose that, now. Thanatos, who kept my secret quite faithfully, once gave away a wand with one of his hairs in it to an idiot wizard, and now it's been wreaking havoc for a couple of centuries. God hair wands are very powerful things." Hecate turned to Hades. "Before I go, I just want to thank you for keeping my secret for all these years. I really do appreciate it." She gave him a warm smile. Hades looked uncomfortable.

"You're, um, welcome." His expression turned annoyed. "Still, you do owe me a lot for that 'Voldemort' incident. I only finished the paperwork on that yesterday."

"I think I'll just leave now." Hecate said. "Here are the other things you'll need." Hecate motioned and a large polished black trunk with gold inlay appeared. "Bye!" She gave Nico a quick (and for him awkward) hug and disappeared with a pop. After a few moments, Hades slumped back into his throne and sulked.

Nico glared at him. "You knew about these people before I found them, and you didn't tell me?" Nico asked accusingly. "That doesn't matter now." Hades replied, and then summoned up a map of London. "Just get going. Shadow travel to this location at 9:45 and Thanatos will meet up with you there and brief you on your cover story."

Hades gaze locked with Nico's.

"Don't fail me, son."

The letter found Merida at her home in the Scottish Highlands. Her mother Elinor had come running into the kitchen waving the letter in the air triumphantly – although still in a dignified fashion. "Merida, it's the letter! You're in," she cried, happily dragging Merida out of her seat and hugging her.

"Wha!" Merida gasped, a few crumbs flying from her mouth. "I can actually go?"

"O' course lass" cried her father Fergus as he rose from his own seat to pull Merida into his own excited hug. "I'm so proud o' my kids" he continued happily while behind him the triplets were taking advantage of the sudden distraction to sneak as many cakes as they could from the table.

Later on when the excitement had died down Merida was left alone in her room with the letter from Hogwarts all to herself. "No more lessons with mum" she thought to herself as she reread the letter again.

"No more of the same old borin rules and expectations" She pumped her fist into the air and quietly but excitedly hissed "Yes!"

When she was a child Merida had loved to explore the woods around her home and play with the wisps that inhabited it. One day, though, the wisps had taken her back out of the forest to her mother where they had been attacked by the demon bear Mordu who had been tracking Merida from the shadows of the trees. They had only just been saved by her father who had barreled in with wand and sword drawn. He fought the enormous beast off and sends it back to whatever dark place it had emerged from, but at the cost of his leg.

Since then Fergus had walked with a peg leg and Merida had been home schooled by her mother. The next years had been nothing but arduous hours, trapped in cold rooms, where she was forced to learn line after line of history, literature and whatever else her mother thought she should learn. She had also spent many a painful hour when her mother tried day after day to tame Merida's fiery, tangled mop of hair with comb, brush and magic but to no avail. Merida's hair always stayed stubbornly sticking in every direction and left her mother in nearly despairing tears and Merida with the feeling that her scalp was being stabbed. Then she became a sister when the triplets were born, they got away with murder, attacking the poor housemaids and anyone else holding a plate of buns with all sorts of devious tricks.

Merida couldn't get away with anything, her mother always kept her locked up teaching her how to behave like a 'proper' witch.

The only solace she found where in the lessons her dad gave her. Fergus' teachings were never in classrooms; instead he would take Merida outside and teach her swordsmanship, archery and all other kinds of amazing things (he'd even taken her falconine once but never again when both his and her birds had done nothing but attack his own face). In these lessons of activity and energy Merida had found herself but she wanted more – magic. Every child who grew up in a magical family wanted to learn magic of their own and Merida was no exception. Her parents had told her of the amazing magic school Hogwarts and that one day they would send a letter for her. They themselves had waited for the day when Merida would be called with as much anticipation as she had – although for darker reasons. In the meantime, Merida could cheer excitedly because, at last, she could start to make her own fate.

* * *

The letter found Hiccup in his hometown of Berk, the northernmost wizard-only village in the United was a sturdy village on an island twelve days north of Hopeless and a few degrees south of freezing to death. It was renowned as the greatest dragon taming village on Earth, followed closely by the institute in Romania. Hiccup had been in the forge he had once shared with Gobber working on a new saddle mechanism for Toothless when Tiny, a Terrible Terror dragon whose species were now being used by the Berk people as a replacement for owls, flew in through the window and dropped it on his head. Hiccup put down his tools and picked it up, looked it over and read it. Then he read it again. Hiccup leaped out of the doors in a full run whooping with delight while Tiny flew behind him puffing smoke excitedly. He ran past and around several people on their ways to work, nearly knocking a few over before running across the wooden bridge leading to the dragon training pit.

Originally the pit had been caged so dragons couldn't escape but that had been removed to turn the pit into a perfect dragon pen.

"Dad, dad!" he yelled happily as he descended into the arena. "It's Hogwarts; I'm in!"

He stopped with Tiny settling on his shoulder as he saw a group of people in a huddle that consisted of all his training partners, his dad and several older members of the village. Hiccup noticed that all the young members had letters identical to his.

"Really, you got in?"Ruffnut (female twin) said mockingly.

"Of course he lowered the standards when they let you in" retorted Tuffnut (male twin) who was then concussed by a bucket thrown by Ruffnut. "You all got one too" he said incredulously – of course they had he thought.

"It's not like I'm any more special than they are" "Aye you've done well son" Stoic said encouragingly, coming over to give Hiccup a gentle slap on the back that nearly sent the skinny boy sprawling on the floor, "And after all you and yer friends have done for the village I can only imagine what you'd do for the school" – "burn it down probably", he thought privately.

"I don' suppose" he continued innocently."That you'd think o' leaving Toothless here?"

"What?! Leave Toothless?" Hiccup gasped.

All of a sudden there was a general scramble in the group behind Stoic with yells of "Night Fury!" and "Get down!" as Toothless, having heard his name, came jumping down and landed on some of the slower Berkians. "How could I leave Toothless dad?"Hiccup asked laughing as the dragon nuzzled him.

Stoic nodded understandingly, you couldn't separate those two now with several spells and a team of Gronkels pulling them apart. He knew he'd have to write to the headmaster explaining the situation and asking for special permission, he wasn't looking forward to it. Stoic had met Hiccups mother, a muggle, outside of Berk and had slowly introduced her to his world, teaching her the ways of his village and how it was the only wall of defense between one of the largest dragon nests and the muggle world further south. Unfortunately it didn't last as Hiccups' mother died when giving birth to him; she named him Hiccup as a sort of gift in the hopes of preventing Stoic giving him something worse as was the tradition of Berk. Stoic had been left alone to raise his son to be a true warrior and leader so that he could follow in Stoic's footsteps.

It was surprising then that Hiccup had aged into a skinny and inquisitive boy so unlike his father. Stoic had apprenticed him to Gobber in the hopes that he would know how to raise Hiccup in a way that Stoic hadn't thought of. Hiccup for his part had wanted to be just like his father, a dragon killer renowned throughout the world. That is until one of his latest dragon capturing devices had actually caught a night fury, the most elusive dragon.

He had hunted it down in the hopes of proving himself to his father but at the crucial moment he…couldn't do it. He'd cut the ropes that bound it and let it escape. After that he and the other recruits had been trained by Gobber, as magic was illegal for underage wizards to use (and in any case practically useless against dragons) it was customary for Berk soldiers to train with all manner of weapons and shields. After the first lesson Hiccup had felt something was off with the Night Fury; a dragon would always go for the kill, so why didn't he? He'd tracked it down to a small hollow in the forest and discovered he'd damaged its tail leaving it unable to fly. Over time he'd bonded with the dragon, bringing him fish and naming him Toothless for the way he could retract his fangs.

As the months went by he trained with Toothless to learn to fly together using a saddle and prosthetic tail fin he invented. Toothless also helped teach him many harmless ways of taking down a dragon that helped to bring Hiccup fame amongst the villagers. It didn't last however as he discovered not only the location of the dragons' nest but the terrible Hive dragon that controlled all the others and then Stoic had discovered his relationship with Toothless. Long story short Hiccup had had to save Toothless from his father on the shores of the dragons' nest and then with Toothless save the village from the enormous hive dragon.

They'd succeeded but Hiccup had lost a foot in the battle and had needed Gobber to fit him with a prosthetic limb of his own. It was funny really, now he and Toothless were only truly whole when they were together. At the age of ten Hiccup had been the first dragon rider and the first to prove that everything the world knew about dragons was wrong. Since then he and his friends had helped to rebuild Berk to be a dragon taming village rather than a hunting one.

Now, a year later, he was going on a new adventure to Hogwarts – and there was no way he'd be leaving Toothless behind.

* * *

Rapunzel just reading the letter and she's really excited that she's been accepted to Hogwarts. Even know that her mother want her to be homeschooled, but her mother than agreed that Hogwarts is a safer place for her precious flower. Rapunzel had sat there, absentmindedly brushing her golden hair that ran down into a heap on the floor. Then she looked up, looked around as if to seek guidance from the universe it looked back at her mother and asked "Will I get to make friends there?"

Her mother Gothel smiled to her, as she know that her precious daughter never had a great social skill "Of course you will" "Now sing for me dear, as I brush your pretty hair"

"Ok, can I bring Pascal?"

"Pascal?"

"Sure!" said Gothel.

"That would be really great"

Rapunzel hadn't known her dad as she grew up. Instead she'd been raised by her mother, Mother Gothel, a woman she trusted and the one who had sung her the same song when she was a baby and taught it to her as a child. It was a song ingrained in Rapunzel very heart as well as her special hair; it was a song about a flower. Gothel had also forbidden her from leaving the tower that was their home because, as she put it, the world was a cruel place filled with terrible people.

Her only friend had been Pascal, a small chameleon whose egg had been laid in a small pocket in the bricks of the tower. He was far more intelligent than the rest of his kind (and some of human kind) and this had been because when Mother Gothel had enchanted the tower in defensive and cloaking spells his egg had accidently absorbed the magic. This gave Pascal greater intelligence but also had left a chink in the tower's defense and it was this chink that had let Rapunzel be discovered.

* * *

Jack wasn't sent a letter either; he'd in fact received an invitation to join a few years ago.

Jack had been born into a strong line of winter mages on his father's side and simply a strong magical line on his mother's. Like the rest of his father's family Jack would be taught the secret family spells of ice and snow that no other wizard knew, if only he'd stay put and crack a book open every now and then. He didn't like studying and far preferred running around outdoors and playing tricks on his little sister when she grew old enough. He wasn't really one for work; he liked to have fun instead. So far in his life there had only been two occasions when Jack hadn't thought in his usual playful and happy way. The first had been at his father's funeral where he'd been consumed with grief and sadness while his mother, holding his one year old sister, held back tears for both their sakes.

His father had been an Auror, a good one at that, and had died a 'hero's death' as his partner put it. He sacrificed his life in order to stop the dark wizard Pitch Black's attempt to kill all the most powerful wizards on Earth in order to gain their skill and magic, it had worked and Pitch had been imprisoned within the shadowed cells of Azkaban. His father had only left him one thing, a book that contained all the secret spells of his family with a note that said "You'll get the hang of them even if I can't be there to teach you. I'm proud of you"

The second time had been when he and his sister had gone skating over what turned out to be thin ice. He'd had to think seriously while his brain simultaneously panicked with the fear of falling into the killing water and the greater fear of his sister falling in. He came up with the idea to pretend to play a game of hopscotch and actually hoped a few paces across the slippery ice to get closer to his sister. He'd then encouraged her to the same thing.

"Come on" he'd said, "just one, two…three!"

On three he leapt, grabbed his sister and threw her to safety, unfortunately that meant he had thrown himself further onto the ice and with a terrible crack it shattered under his feet. All Jack remembered then was that it had been dark and cold and he had been scared, he knew he must be dying and it terrified him. Then the moon had shone through the ice, which was strange because it seemed like it had been day only a moment ago, and he wasn't scared any more. His mother and sister remembered searching for him for hours along the icy edge of the lake until the moon had risen.

It was then that tiny cracks slowly appeared in the ice, growing larger and into the form of a body until it fell away to reveal Jack floating into the air. He hung there for a moment, gasped deeply and fell back onto the reformed ice.

His mother used magic to lift his body over the fragile lake and move it over to them. She and his sister had brought him home and cared for him as well as they could until he woke up the next morning at which point they nearly suffocated him in hugs. Jack was different after that, not in personality because nothing could change that, but in other ways. His once brown hair had turned a brilliant white and he had grown nearly immune to the cold. His magic had also grown far stronger than it should be for a child his age; he began to create frost on any surface he touched and even began to call on frigid winds to carry him, although he hadn't been very good at it and kept crashing into trees or suddenly dropping from great heights. In short, the ice magic of his forefathers had somehow grown within him.

After an examination at St Mungos, Jack's mother had been informed that his magical power was overflowing and that he would need to learn to control this magic now before it consumed him. This was also when the professors from Hogwarts had arrived giving Jack a conditional entry when he turned of age and a letter from the ministry informing him that he was permitted to practice his magical talents in small quantities so long as it was not in view of the public. It hadn't been that simple though. Jack's mother had needed to buy him a wand and hoped that would be the end of it but at Olivander's shop every wand had rejected her son.

"I might have some in the back" Olivander had said desperately, "I'll just go and check"

"What about this?" Jack had replied

He then picking up a wizards staff in the shape of a shepherd's crook from the wall in the manner of someone who'll pick anything up to see what it did, if someone had written beside a red button 'End of the world button. DO NOT TOUCH!' the paint wouldn't have time to dry before jack had pressed it.

"Oh that's just a staff. You wouldn't be able to use it. It requires special training and a lot of skill" Olivander explained as he scoured the shop for more wands. Jack hadn't put it back though, when he picked it up the crook's centre had begun to glow a strange blue and ice began to form along the hilt, it had felt like it fit perfectly in his hand. He'd played with it a bit, twirling it around until suddenly he clipped its end against the floor where ice began to appear in the exact same fern pattern that sprouted from Jack's fingers. Olivander had dropped the wands he'd managed to scrounge in sheer shock.

"How incredible!" he'd exclaimed, "and without any training"

"It's so easy. Who needs skill when you're me?" Jack boasted proudly resting the staff on his shoulder.

And that was how Jack obtained his staff with Mr. Olivander waving away any idea of money, "It clearly belongs to him" he had said before turning back to his wand stacks still muttering "Incredible" under his breath. Since then Jack had done nothing but play around, testing his new magic, he even began to read his father's book although he never paid much attention to the spells that didn't have pictures. By the present day he'd learnt how to send up flurries of snow into the air and then freeze the ground beneath people as they were distracted. With his staff Jack also learnt how to control the icy winds, using it to guide himself along the currents far above the clearing where his house lay. But now, finally, he'd turned eleven and that meant the real fun was only just about to start.

* * *

**THAT'S IT CAN YOU PLEASE TELL ME IT'S GOOD OR NOT BY GIVING REVIEW, IF IT'S NOT THAT GREAT THEN I HAVE TO STOP WRITTING T.T**


	2. Chapter 2 :The Journey from Platform 93

Chapter 2

"The Journey from Platform 9/3 Quarters"

Smoke from the black and red train's engine drifted over the heads of the chattering crowd, while cats of every color wound here and there between their legs. People were busy pushing along their trolleys, parents ushering their children along to hurry. Owls hooted to one another in a disgruntled sort of way over the babble and the scraping off heavy trunks.

_Platform nine and three quarters? _Nico thought

They must be kidding! He had just arrived at kings cross station to board the Hogwarts Express, but no one seemed to know where platform nine and three quarters was. Nico had been sent there as a sort of substitute teacher, the defense against the dark arts teacher had certain… illness that occurred once a month and Nico had to teach. The only problem was, Nico was a Demi-god, and he had never learnt how to use magic.

He had special powers of course, and his father, Hades, had given him a wand made from the trees in Asphodel with a threstal hair core, but Nico never used a wand for his different powers.

Nico staggered out of the shadows into a strange train station. It was packed full of people, and everyone was weird. They wore strange combinations of mortal clothes and robes like Ellisen had worn. Some had trunks, like he did. Some had cats or toads, even owls in cages. It looked like everyone from magic society was there, from the rich and finely dressed to the shabby and poorer, with a huge variety of hair, skin and eye colors. In the center of the station was a red train, with the words 'Hogwarts Express' plastered across it. There was so much to take in that Nico just stood there for a few seconds, dumbfounded.

A cold hand closed on Nico's shoulder. "My lord."

"Hello, Thanatos." Nico responded as he turned to face him.

Thanatos had opted to dress in his black cloak and hood to hide his extraordinary features, specifically his wings. Hecate had informed Thanatos that while wizards were used to a lot of weird things, large, extremely attractive gods with wings weren't one of them.

Thanatos began to brief Nico. "Alright, so you are a foreign exchange student from The Academy of Olympus in New York. You have come here to learn the magical techniques that they use to teach students at Hogwarts. Under no circumstances are you to inform anyone of your identity or your true mission, determining the stability and combat abilities of the wizarding world. Got it?"

After Nico had repeated the instructions, Thanatos smiled a little. "Good. That was a mouthful to remember, I can tell you."

Thanatos said, as they began to walk towards the train. "So, Nico, how've you been? Kill anyone lately?"

"You mean besides those weird skull mask cultists? Um… there was that one creepy serial killer with the bongo." Nico responded.

"Oh yeah, I hated that guy."

Thanatos expression turned darker for a moment, and then lightened up. "Well, he's burning in Hades now, so I guess it doesn't really matter."

They walked in silence for a moment. The crowd was parting for them fairly easily, mostly because of the tall grim reaper-like figure.

Whispering, Nico began to talk again. "Hey, Thanatos."

Thanatos responded quietly, so they could maintain privacy. "What?"

"The other day, one of those cultists cast some spell-thing and summoned you."

Thanatos expression darkened.

"Ah, yes. You see, Hecate did a favor for me once, and to repay her I taught her the words that would summon me whenever she needed me. Unfortunately, she decided to teach it to her most trusted mortal lieutenant. That Wizard altered the words of the spell, so that instead of appearing to protect the caster, a small part of me is sent to take the soul of the target. Hecate was horrified by this abomination, and is now my devoted friend and ally because of it, but only because I defended her to Hades."

Thanatos stopped talking for a moment and shivered. "The only thing that made Hades angrier than the invention of that spell was Nagasaki."

Nico could imagine, having been sent to work on the 100ft high pile of admittance sheets for Nuke victims when he accidentally stabbed Hades in the foot with a 10ft long pair of scissors (long story).

When they finally got to the train, Nico said goodbye to Thanatos and hoisted his trunk up into the train car. As before he went in, Thanatos put his hand on Nico's shoulder.

"Good luck and stay safe." He said. "I don't want to see you the hard way." He flashed him a smile.

Thanatos waited until the train had pulled out of the station, then walked into a patch of shadows and disappeared.

"All aboard the Hogwarts Express!" He heard a man shout.

Nico got on the train, after having a quick check his knife was still in his boot, and sat him down in an almost empty carriage with what looked like an old man asleep in the corner. Nico felt an odd presence around the man and realized the guy a DADA teacher. He couldn't be bothered to look for an empty one so he sat himself down.

"Bye Mum," Merida finally said.

Embracing her mother tight after the many farewells she gave first to her father and her little brothers who wouldn't stop straying off into the noisy crowd. They stood by the train door as Merida's father heaved up her trunks up into the train.

"Now be careful, Merida, we don't want ter hear from the school about yer misadventures, arigh'?" Elinor reminded her as she let go, and began fussing over Merida's messy mop of red hair again.

"Mum!" Merida chuckled, covering her head with her hands.

"Oh, sweetie," she sighed, "Have fun."

"And don't forget ter write!" her father chimed in with his deep raspy voice, winking at his little girl as he got off the train.

"Yes, Dad..." Merida rolled her eyes with a chuckle.

"Well, yer things are up already," he said and stood by Elinor, "Good luck, Merida."

"Thanks, Dad, Mum, I promise i'll be doing good in Hogwarts!" Merida said and boarded up, gathering her cloak up and scrambling into the train along with many other students, quickly losing sight of her parents in the crowd that had gathered behind her. People kept pouring in endlessly.

"Goodbye! Goodbye!" she heard their voice call out, hands waving above all the hordes of witches and wizards. Merida even thought she heard her little brother's squeals of farewell.

"Bye-!" she turned and called back, her sentence cut short when her back bumped into something, she quickly spun around in surprise.

"Ow!" came a yelp from behind her. A kid wearing a green sweater and brown vest had fallen over flat on his face books scattered everywhere. Students stepped aside, some sniggered at the sight.

"OH! I'm so sorry-" Merida apologized and helped him up, her messy hair falling over her shoulders in untamed locks as she pulled up the boy.

"It's okay, I-I'm used to that," he said looking up at her, his face freckled like hers and red as beet chuckling a bit at the embarrassment, stooping down and recovering his books as people rushed past with bags and cages.

Merida picked up a hardbound volume that had fallen at her feet and handed it back to him. The boy scratched his long-ish brown hair flopping over his head.

"I'm really, really sorry 'bout that," Merida ranted on, "Should 'ave been more careful."

"No, no, it's alright, really," he shrugged it off, hugging his pile of books to his chest. "So what's your name?"

Snapping up from her humiliation, Merida replied brightly, "I'm Merida. Merida Dunbroch," she held out her hand, beaming. He shook it and returned the smile.

"I'm Hiccup." he replied simply, "And you're probably better of not hearing the rest of my name," he chuckled nervously. Merida noticed that his voice was round, almost like a girl's. Quite new for her, she was used to deep voices with the exception of her brothers'.

"Nice ter meets you," she nodded.

"Mother, the train's leaving-I have to go!" came a high pitched musical voice. Both of them turned to see a petite girl with blonde hair struggling with her trunk right beside them, trying to yank it up into the train to no avail, a middle aged woman with black hair nearly as thick and curly as Merida's calling out to there from the platform, separated by the continuing mass of students hurrying up.

"Be careful, Rapunzel! Write to me everyday!" the woman hollered.

"I will, Mother!" the golden haired girl replied, yanking at the handle of the purple ornate trunk the same shade as her dress. Her thick long braid of blonde hair swaying side to side as she did. Merida cocked her head, wondering how that hair got way too long.

"Would ye like some help?" Merida offered.

The girl Rapunzel turned to Merida with her doe-like green eyes, smiling, "Really? Thanks!"

Merida jumped over to the side and tried to hoist it from there, but the trunk was too heavy. Hiccup looked around, his face sort of anxious about something, not sure if he should help. There seemed to be somewhere he needed to be. But he laid his books down on the floor and tried to help, too, and slowly but surely, the trunk was lifted off the ground.

"Whoa, this is heavy, what have ye got in here?" Merida asked Rapunzel.

"Oh, nothing, just...my things," she chuckled nervously with her bell-like voice.

"To which compartment?" Hiccup asked, almost wincing as the three of them held the purple trunk between them in the train corridor, student's skirting around them just to get through.

"Oh, me Dad found one over here," Merida said and began to edge towards the side of the passage and slid the glass door open with her shoulder. They slowly skittered into the small room and laid the trunk down gently on the floor, seeing as there was no way they could lift it up into one of the shelves over the seats.

"Thank you very much for helping me," Rapunzel said gratefully, shaking both their hands.

"Yer welcome," Merida nodded as Hiccup ran back into the busy corridor where his books lay defenseless against the hundreds of feet. Rapunzel blinked at his sudden exit but turned back to Merida to introduce herself.

"My name is-"

"RAPUNZEL!"

There was a rap on the compartment window and Merida saw the lady earlier calling out from just outside.

"Yeah, that's my name, sorry," Rapunzel smiled apologetically and rushed to the window.

Merida blinked at all the hustle and bustle of the train. There didn't seem to be one second when the students aren't moving. Especially the two acquaintances she's met so far. While Rapunzel was talking with her mother in the window, Merida saw that all her belongings were there, even the cloth-covered bundle on top of her luggage that kept her bow and quiver of arrows.

Weapons probably weren't allowed in Hogwarts, but her bow had always been wherever she was, and leaving it behind almost felt like leaving behind her new wand.

"Yes, Mother, I have my brush..." Rapunzel continued on by the window.

"I love you, flower," Mother Gothel smiled, her hand splayed on the glass longingly.

"I love you more," Rapunzel said, putting up her hand on the glass as well.

"I love you most."

The train engines got louder and the whistle screeched all throughout the station

"All aboard!" a conductor called out.

"Merida! Merida!" Elinor called out, making her way through the crowd and finding the compartment window.

Merida rushed to it just as the train began to start, squeezing in beside Rapunzel and waved at her parents a few feet away, her three brothers jumping up and down at their feet.

"I'll be careful, I promise, Mum!" she said.

"Promise, I won't run off, Mother!" Rapunzel echoed.

And so the train began to speed away and the two girls waved at their families left behind at the platform, just like the many parents and loved ones waving goodbye there.

A stocky bearded man yelled farewell, his voice gruff but cheerful.

"See ya soon, son! Make me proud!"

"I will, Dad!" replied Hiccup's voice and both Merida and Rapunzel saw that he sticking out his hand and head out the train door's window. "Bye! Take care of Toothless for me!"

The platform disappeared as the Hogwart's Express rounded the corner and houses flashed on the other side of the glass. Merida felt a great leap of excitement in her stomach as she settled down. She was finally going into Hogwarts...

Rapunzel failed to suppress a squeal and jumped to her seat, giggling in anticipation. "I can't believe it, I'm going to school! I'm going somewhere new!" she squeaked.

Merida let out a chuckle at Rapunzel joy. The other lass were way more excited about this than her. It was only then that Merida noticed that Rapunzel was only wearing slippers. It was no better than being barefoot but she didn't seem to mind.

The compartment door slid open and the three of them see pale boy with a jet black hair and also a pitch black eyes wearing a black hoodie under a gray jacket sit near the window.

"Excuse me, can we sit here? All the other places are full."

"I don't see why not." Nico replied, and the others sat down.

"I'm Merida" The girl said and she held out a hand. "This is Hiccup" She pointed at the brown haired kid. "And, well…., this unique lass is Rapunzel" She pointed at Rapunzel.

"Erm… Yeah, I'm Nico Di Angelo." Nico took Hermione's hand gingerly.

"Wow, this looks like the fun carriage to me," said a voice by the door as Pascal climbed back up to his usual spot on Rapunzel shoulder.

The three turned to see a smiling boy with dazzling white hair dressed in a blue hoodie and jeans. They also noticed he was barefoot and carrying a shepherd's crook along with his trunk.

"I think I'll sit with you guys," the stranger continued as he flung himself down next to Rapunzel, resting his feet on his trunk like a footrest.

It was just then that the train started to move and introductions were forgotten as the four stuck their heads out of the window to wave goodbye to their families.

"I'm Jack Frost by the way," Jack continued as he sat back down and the countryside began to flash by the window.

There was a brief moment were everyone introduced themselves and whichever animals happened to be on their shoulder.

"So Nico" said Rapunzel. "Why didn't you wave bye to your family?!"

"Because I come here myself so I don't have nobody to say goodbye anyway" answer Nico.

"Oh, I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked," Rapunzel apologizes.

They sat in silence for a while until Nico felt a deathly presence nearby, he stood up and realized. "Dementors." He whispered. He had seen them many times in the Underworld but why were they here?

"Nico, are you okay?" Jack asked. The train shuddered to a halt and the room became colder. "Why did the train stop?"

They then saw a black hooded figure enter the compartment, all the happiness was drained away leaving only fear and sadness, Nico loved it. Of course he was used to dementors all the time, but it seemed that Jack, Hiccup, Merida and Rapunzel, especially Rapunzel weren't as Hiccup and Rapunzel collapsed on the floor.

Nico was about to attack when he saw a blinding bright light hit the dementors, which were something he wasn't used to. The atmosphere changed to the opposite of Nico's home and he collapsed on the floor.

He woke up with the man who had been asleep staring back at him.

"Ugh…" Nico grumbled. "What, happened?" He sat up and saw Hiccup with a small piece of chocolate.

"You passed out from the dementor's raid." The man said, and then he turned to Nico puzzled. "You're the new student aren't you?" Nico nodded.

"Here" He passed Nico a square of ambrosia. "I'll be going then." The man left the compartment leaving the students confused. Nico ate his ambrosia and felt all his strength comes back to him.

"How come you collapsed?" He asked Hiccup, as Nico sat back on his seat.

"I-I… I heard screaming." Hiccup said uncertainly.

"I felt like all the happiness drained away" said Jack.

"Ya, its felt weir" said Merida. "What was that creature?!"

"Hey Punzie!" said Jack. "You okay?!"

"I'm…, I think I'm good" said Rapunzel. "The guy that helped us gives us a chocolate"

"Yeah" said Hiccup. "That's Teddy Lupin"

"Son of Remus Lupin, he's a new Defense Against The Dark Art just like his dad"

"Wow" said Jack. "Like father like son"

Nico keep thinking what was that spell and that feeling is to strong even Nico can't handle it yet but I think that none of the Dementors will bother him again even the one that attack his still kind a surprise to see him.

* * *

**WOWWW that's almost great i think but what do you guys think?! please Review **


	3. Chapter 3 : The Sorting

Chapter 3

"The Sorting"

They stumbled off the carriage, helping Rapunzel lift her heavy trunk off the step, and were immediately greeted by what appeared to be a giant rabbit. It stood on its hind legs as tall as a man and wore two leather straps around its shoulders that sheathed a few pouches and two boomerangs. These didn't seem like ordinary toy boomerangs though; these looked like they would come back to their master even if they had been thrown through you to do it.

"First years!" he yelled in an Australian accent, "First years this way! Leave your trunks and owls to be collected here."

"Well, looks like we've got to follow the kangaroo," Jack said jokingly to the others.

"What was that?" The rabbit asked turning to the four.

"I'm a bunny," he said, lowering his face to look directly at Jack, "got it?"

"Yeah sure," Jack returned casually, "whatever you say"

The rabbit gave Jack a dirty look before hopping away to lead them and the first years to the edge of a giant lake while the older students headed down a different path. The first years realized as they neared the lake that boats lined the edge, each with a single lantern hanging from it.

The rabbit, who had already jumped into a boat, yelled out, "It's four to a boat, hurry up or we'll miss the feast."

There was a general scramble as people hurried to get a free boat. Hiccup saw Astrid and Snotlout share a boat with Fishlegs who was too large to allow a fourth passenger and the ever squabbling twins fighting over which boat to take. He followed behind Rapunzel as Merida and Jack pushed and shoved ahead of them to get an empty boat the four could share. Once everyone was in, the boats set off on their own, slowly crossing the dark waters.

It was a very wet night with the amount of rain they had, not to forget an over-excited kid fell out the boat. Nico hardly noticed as he saw a poltergeist throwing water-balloons from the entrance. Nico gave the ghost a stern look and he flew away.

"Is it me or is that a tentacle beneath us?" Rapunzel asked

Suddenly as she looked over the side into the waters. There was indeed and several other boats were already panicking at the sight of the monster.

"It's alright, just the giant squid out for a night time swim," the rabbit called back reassuringly. It didn't really help.

Soon they reached the other side of the lake and the stone walls of Hogwarts rose up before them. Everyone sat there, mesmerized by the sheer size and grandeur of the school while their boats landed on the shore.

The rabbit guided them into the building and up a flight of stone steps that lead to two large double doors. The children could hear the sounds of raised voices behind them suggesting there was a large crowd awaiting the group.

"I am Professor Bunnymund," the professor stated as he turned to the assembled students behind him.

"In a moment these doors will open and you will enter into the great hall were the welcome feast has already commenced. Before you start you must first be sorted into one of four houses: Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. Once you are, you will be directed to sit at your house table. Does anyone have any questions?"

A few hands rose in the crowd and Bunnymund looked over them before adding,

"Any questions not involving what species I am."

Most hands lowered except for one, a short boy with ears that seemed to stick horizontally out of his head.

"How do we get sorted?" He asked, looking around nervously at the thought of what lay behind those doors.

"Well you'll soon found out mate" said Bunny.

Jack, Hiccup, Merida and Rapunzel were still a little gloomy about the Dementors that attack them on the train car. It's really an unusual that cheery Rapunzel gets a little gloomy. Nico that noticed that talk to them because he know if you never see a Dementors or meet one, you going to have a bad time just seeing one.

"Hey!" Nico said while going to them.

"Nico" said Rapunzel, her face back like usual, her warm cheery face also that warm smile. "Aren't you nervous?!"

"About what?!" ask Nico.

"The Sorting Ceremony" said Hiccup. "Why don't you even nervous?!"

"I'm just transferred here from my old school" Nico said nervously, he even thinks no one would actually believe what he said. "_Actually I come from Camp Half Blood where the kids are a Demi-God" _

_"I can't say that, can't actually blown my cover at the first day"_

"Wow" said Jack. "So even when you're a kid just like us"

"You already learnt to cast spells"

"Yeah" Nico said, his childhood are never that great, his mother died to protect them, his sister died and leave him alone, his father that has no feeling at all except for maybe death. All his life is just actually really horrible.

"Which school did you go to?!" ask Merida.

"Uh…" Nico said while remembering what the cover story that Thanatos gave him. "The Academy of Olympus in New York"

"Wow" said Jack. "Some fancy school you got there kiddo"

"I'm not a kid" said Nico with a dead glare. "I'm almost 11"

"Yeah, sure kid" Jack said mockingly to Nico.

"Aweee…, stop it Jack" said Merida.

"Yeah sure what ever" Nico said.

Nico felt the eyes of many people in the crowd on him. He managed to overhear various muttered and whispered comments.

"...America."

"...Weirdest boy I ever..."

"...Dark magic..."

He was fairly uncomfortable, but with Jack, Rapunzel, Hiccup and Merida his maybe a new friend with him. He didn't seem to notice the whispers of her classmates. Then Nico bumped into a boy in front of him by accident. The boy spun around.

"Watch where you're going, nutter!" Malfoy said.

Nico raised an eyebrow. Nico did not appreciate people teasing his friends. "Back off." He glowered, fingering Deathknell. The boy's eyes widened a bit, and then went back to normal.

"That some family heirloom? Because there's no way someone with clothes like yours could own that." Malfoy smirked.

Nico chuckled. "Making fun of my clothes? Really? 'Cause the day I take fashion tips from someone who bleaches his hair will be a sunny day in Tartarus, my friend."

Malfoy's face flushed. "I don't bleach my hair!" He said angrily.

"Really? Then I think you should seek some medical help. You appear to be leaking color."

Malfoy smirked. "Oh, I'm the one who's leaking color? Look at your skin!"

"Well," Nico began, but at that moment Proffesor Bunnymund entered the room.

"Oi! What are you doing here?" Bunnymund said, somewhat alarmed. "You should get to your tables, the entrance is about to start."

As Nico began to walk, Bunnymund suddenly called out, "Wait!"

"You five, you can go." Rapunzel glanced at Nico.

"I'll catch up." He said, and Rapunzel disappeared into the crowd.

"Mr. Di Angelo, I presume?" Bunnymund asked.

"Yes." Nico answered, meeting him inquiring stare evenly.

After a moment, Bunnymund said, "I am supposed to escort you to Nicolas St. North, the headmaster. He wishes to meet with you in person and discuss the rules and customs of our school."

Bunnymund turned towards a side door in the hallway. "Follow me." He said.

Nico walked steadily behind her as they went through the side corridor into another corridor and up a flight of stairs. Finally, they stopped at a plain wooden door.

"Right through here mate. I must get back to the first years now, enjoy the feast." Bunnymund said before heading back the way he'd come.

Nico eyed the door. This didn't really seem like a trap, but as a demigod in a strange place, you really never know...

After arguing with himself for several minutes, Nico kept a hand clasped on Death knell's hilt as he carefully twisted the handle and pushed...

North watched as the door swung silently open. When he saw the figure standing in the hallway, he was very surprised. It was a boy of about 10th or 11th, with a jet black hair and also pitch black eyes wearing a black hoodie under a gray jacket. The boy's pale skin contrasted extremely with his jet black hair.

"Good evening, my young friend. My name is Nicolas St. North, and you are Nico di Angelo, I believe?" North said, before eating one of the cookies.

Nico nodded.

"So, would you care to tell me about this school you're from? It surprised me greatly that I had never heard of it." North inquired.

Nico narrowed his eyes, and the two stared in silence for a few moments.

Mentally shrugging North changed the topic. "Anyways, I'm sure you're wondering about rules around this school"

"First of all, you must wear your Hogwarts uniform at all times. Use of magic while not in class is prohibited, with various exceptions. You should be in your common room by 9 P.M. every night"

"The forbidden forest is strictly forbidden to all students, and you must have a written permission slip to access the restricted section of the library"

"As you do not appear to own a broom, one will be provided for you should you wish to join the Quidditch team"' North's eyes became serious.

"All bullying and fighting is strictly prohibited. Now, when we enter the great hall, I'm going to introduce you, and then you will be sorted into one of four houses."

Nico's glazed over eyes, North frowned. "Also, I'm afraid I will have to confiscate your sword."

Nico snapped back into reality. "No." He said firmly, giving North his 'I will send you to Tartarus' stare, but Dumbledore didn't back down.

"I'm sorry, but weapons are not allowed on school grounds. We want to provide as much safety as possible for students" North held up a hand as Nico began to protest. "I know you don't agree with these rules, but I'm afraid that if you can't follow them, I cannot with sound mind let you into this school."

Nico's protests died in his throat as he thought for a moment. He had to accomplish his mission no matter what, with or without his sword.

Nico decided that North seemed fairly honorable, so he could probably be trusted. "Alright." Nico reluctantly conceded.

"Wait," Nico said seeing North reaching out his hands for the sword "don't touch it."

He met North's confused eyes.

"Only I can touch it. Anyone else... you don't want to know."

North nodded, understanding dawning. "I will keep it in a safe place, don't worry."

North drew his wand, gave it a flick, and Deathknell levitated out of Nico's hands and up out of sight in the shadows of the ceiling.

"Now then," North said with his eyes twinkling, "We may go to the feast."

Everyone was staring at the hat. For a few seconds, it twitched. A rip from the opened like a mouth.

"So we've just got to try on the hat!" Merida whispered to Rapunzel, Rapunzel smiled with relief.

"I thought we're going to kill a troll or something like that." Rapunzel wipes the sweat on her forehead.

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted." Professor Tooth held a long scroll of names.

"Acula, Mitch!" The Professor said.

A pale girl with jet-black hair stumbled out of the line, puts on the hat. A moment's pause -

"RAVENCLAW!" shouted the hat.

The table of the Ravenclaw cheered and clapped as Anne sits down at the Ravenclaw table.

"Barden, Marcelyn!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat, Marcelyn sit down at the Hufflepuff table.

"Bernabe, Charles!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat again.

"Malfoy, Scorpius!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

James and Fred smirked together, and many students looked at Scorpius disgustedly.

Then…

"Potter, Albus!"

He emerged from the crowd, and unfortunately, he was a living replica of Harry Potter.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Albus looked relieved as ever, but he looked back at the crowd of first years

"Dela Rosa, Terry"

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Flynn, Phineas!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Frost, Jack!" a pale boy with white frosty hair sat down the stool.

Rapunzel watched intently, eager to know which house the snow haired boy would end up in.

"Good luck, Jack..." she hears Professor Tooth say, which the boy replied with a grin.

And for a moment there, he looked at her with his icy blue eyes, but they didn't feel cold, at all. Rapunzel just smiled at him.

The Sorting Hat's deformed features contorted as if considering something deeply, it didn't make its usual mutterings about the student that's wearing it. And Frost just sat there, cool and calm, unlike any student that had ever been sorted, like he knows what he's doing.

"_Interesting, you boy have a worm heart but your magic are as cold as ice, you are really…really brave sacrifice yourself to save your sister"_

_"_GRYFFINDOR!_" _the hat shouted.

"Gothel, Rapunzel!" Rapunzel gulped then walked to the stool, sat down and placed the hat on her head.

_".. curious...very loyal... brave ... I see something...very special in you, dear... your friends mean everything to you...a little weird.. but smart" the hat whispered to Rapunzel._

_"Weird? Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" Rapunzel thought._

"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat shouted.

Rapunzel smiled knowing she's with Jack. The Gryffindor cheered and clapped, Merida gave her thumbs up.

"Haddock, Hiccup!" there was a silent laughter on the four tables.

Hiccup sat down and placed the Sorting hat on his head.

_"... loyal... smart... brave... friendly... protective of something... Hmm, hiding something, boy?... adventurous, trouble-maker..." it muttered._

"I shall put the 'useless Hiccup' in... GRYFFINDOR!" the tables cheered.

Gales of cheering and claps resounded in the Great Hall and Hiccup stood up from the stool as Professor Toothiana lifted the Sorting Hat from his head as she stood beside him with her bright turquoise robes, what seemed to be wings fluttering on her back, her head of bright feathers perking up cheerfully, she turned out to be a hummingbird Animagus, but her form was always somewhere in-between.

"Congratulations," she said. Hiccup walked over to the cheering crowd of Gryffindor like one daydreaming. There was disbelief in his eyes. But he finally let out a relieved laugh when he sat down and the older students patted him on the back and Rapunzel moved over to sit beside him and give him a goblet of pumpkin juice to calm his nerves, Pascal the chameleon on her shoulder, now bright green. He drank it down quickly, apparently still nervous.

Merida bit her lip, excited yet sort of afraid. Her parents never really had any expectations on where she'll end up, but still...being in a new school, everything was sort of scary. What if she ends up in a house where nobody even befriended her? What if it would be like back home where she was the one person that was...different? When she couldn't be herself.

She stared up at the sky on the ceiling of the Great Hall, black and clear with stars, just like the real sky outside when they were put in boats and sailed over the lake as they finally saw Hogwarts castle, all alight. The floating candles right above them gave her a sense of clam even for just a moment.

Everyone's eyes were on them, the first years, all wearing their new black robes, the iconic uniform of Hogwarts.

"I just have to be brave." she told herself.

"Dunbroch, Merida!" Professor Toothiana said.

She was yanked out of her thoughts and she stepped forward slowly, all eyes turned to her as she did. Merida felt her breath grow shallow at all the people staring. Professor Toothiana stood there on the raised tier with the Sorting Hat in hand, the crumpled face of the frayed old hate seemed to menace at her.

Her eyes scanned the High Table lined with Professors, most were expectant, some smiling, especially the Headmaster, Nicholas St. North with his bright cheeks and snow white beard, wearing his fur hat and red robes.

Merida turned and sat down on the stool. All the Four Tables were staring at her, silence filled the air as the previous cheer died off.

Hiccup and Rapunzel were looking at her from the Gryffindor Table, smiling.

"You can do it," Hiccup mouthed while Rapunzel held her two thumbs up, her long golden hair illuminated by the floating candles.

Professor Toothiana dropped the hat on her head and next thing Merida saw was the black inside of the hat, her hair poofing up outside of it.

_"...afraid, are we?"a small voice in her ear said, "...for what?"_

"I'm not afraid," Merida said in her head.

_"...yes, I see a lot of bravery in you, but just as much stubbornness. You are not afraid...you are unsure...we'll see, then...tell me, which House you think you deserve to be in...?"_

"I don't know." she said, and suddenly, she wasn't unsure. Merida lost her doubt on herself.

"But I want to be in the House that deserves me."

There was a silence, then...

"GRYFFINDOR!"

The Great Hall filled with cheer and the professor lifted the Sorting Hat off her head. Merida ran towards the Gryffindor table where she was greeted by each and everyone. She sat down between Rapunzel and Hiccup.

"I knew we'd be in the same house!" Rapunzel squealed and shook her by the shoulder.

"We're all here!" Hiccup said and patted her back.

"Yes we are!" Merida laughed along with them.

"Not everyone" add Jack. "We forgot about Nico"

"Oh yeah" said Rapunzel. "He hasn't come back yet!"

"Isn't he's going to get sort like us"

"Now, everyone, I have a couple of announcements to make." Dumbledore was saying. The sorting had just finished, with the last boy scampering gleefully to Hufflepuff table faster than a miniature Ragglepuff(a large, unintelligent goblin-like creature that loved tomato paste and were known to run very fast in its pursuit).

"First of all, Mr. Filch would like to remind everyone that there is a blanket ban on all 'Weasly's Wizard Wheezes' products."

"We also have had two changes in management. Professor Black-" North gestured at a rather tall looking man with a dark aura around him, making everyone scared only by his look. "-will be resuming his prior position of Potion Master"

"Also, our new professor, Edward Remus "Teddy" Lupin will be assuming the post of 'defense against the dark arts' teacher."

"Lastly," North said, gesturing for quiet, "we have a visitor.

He motioned next to him, and Rapunzel suddenly saw Nico, who had been hidden behind the podium, stand next to North.

"This is Nico di Angelo"

"He is an exchange student from the Academy of Olympus in New York, and he has come to observe our school and teaching techniques. I expect you all to treat him as your own"

"Now, "North motioned to Tooth, who was holding the sorting hat.

"We shall determine which house he will stay in for the duration of his visit. If you will." North concluded, motioning Nico over to the sorting stool.

As soon as the hat touched his head, Nico knew that he was in trouble. He had expected sorting to be some sort of choice on his part. He did not expect a mind reading hat.

_'Well now, what's this?' _An alarmed Nico felt in his mind. 'GET OUT!' Nico thought with all his strength.

_"Now why would I do that when you need to be sorted? And so interesting, too. So many secrets..."_

Nico began to radiate fury. _'Listen, hat,'_ Nico spat mentally, _'Look in my mind and see what will happen if you delve too far or reveal my secrets.'_

The hat seemed to have a double take. _'Oh... you win this one, then. Anyways, back to business.' _

The hat was silent for a moment. _"This is dark, very dark... you have seen more terrible things than anyone I've ever read before. You have much cunning, but tremendous courage as well, to stand up to your own father, aside the fact that he is a god. You have fought bravely in the name of your friends, but you've manipulated them for your own gain as well. You have suffered much, and press on in spite of it_."

The hat gave a mental sigh. _"I must say, this is impressive. I've never sorted anyone as complicated as you before. I honestly don't know how to sort this, you would succeed well in either house, but they will determine who your friends are and which side you choose."_

Nico thought for a moment. 'Is Malfoy a Slytherin?' He asked.

_"Oh... yes. I see you're hostile to him. Well, that clears things up." The hat responded._

"Alright... It'll be- GRYFFINDOR!" The hat said, suddenly. Said table cheered, but underneath the cheering Nico could hear some muttering.

He walked over to the table, feeling a bit off balance without Deathknell on his hip, but when he sat down he felt... better, somehow. It might have just been the huge amount of wonderful food on the table, but Nico didn't think it was just that.

"Congrats kid" Jack said. "You're with us"

"I'm kind a scare' that you'll end up with that Slytherin" said Merida.

"But you with us" Rapunzel said while hugging Nico.

"Get off" said Nico.

"Come Nico, let's just eat" said Hiccup.

A few tables away, Scorpius smirked. He'd thought that the half-dead looking boy had something about him he didn't like. It was obviously that arrogant air he had about him, characteristic of Gryffindor. His smile faded as he remembered the task he had to do. He didn't have time to mock the new kid, Pico, or whatever. Then again, Scorpius thought, a smirk coming back to his face, that's what henchmen were for, wasn't it?

"That concludes the announcements" North said. "Everyone up to bed now, and get ready for the year."

* * *

**That's it actually i add some of the Potter and Weasley Generations also Malfoy's but that's not all i get all of the house GRYFFINDOR i know it won't be fun but come on!**

**Well at least give REVIEWSSSSS **

**-THANKS-**


	4. Chapter 4 : First Day Problem

Chapter 4

"The First Day Problem"

Waking up early is everyone problem, but not for Rapunzel. Rapunzel woke up before anyone else the next day and started getting ready. One by one, each of the other girls got up as well, but she was already done with washing, dressing, gathering her things, and was in the process of brushing her hair, her very blond long hair.

"Wow" Lavender said while touching Rapunzel hair. "That's a lot of hair"

"I know it's really long and hard to brush" said Rapunzel. "But I like it this way"

"Why don't you cut your hair?!" said Rose. "I cut mine if it's getting to long, I mean my red hair if it's that long and big maybe they would thought I'm Merida twin"

"Oi' you have to be proud be a Dunbroch" Merida said. "Weasley"

"I'm joking" said Rose. "Dunbroch"

"Well, I don't want to cut it because it's special to me" Rapunzel said. "So I just let it grow"

""You should let me do your hair!" Lavender squeaked to Merida.

"Why?" Merida asked as if the act of doing one's hair was a crime.

"Cause' it's so big! No offense, but it is! All I need is some magic hair gel, a brush, and lots of rubber bands. Hmmm," Lavender mumbled off, thinking of ways to tame the untamable red hair.

"Nobody's touchin' mah hair," Merida grumbled.

"Awwww," Lavender whined.

Rapunzel caught a bit of their conversation, and heard they were talking about Jack and Hiccup.

"He's so cute!" they whispered.

"Yeah, but I think I like the other one better. He's so pale, but did you see his eyes? I swear I saw snowflakes in them!"

"Yeah, but his hair is weird. The other one had such nice hair. And did you see his metal leg? He must be very brave! I wonder how he lost it?..." Rapunzel shook her head. It seemed that these two girls didn't care to remember Jack and Hiccup's names even when they fawned over them so.

Merida caught some of the conversation as well and snorted. She shook her head and shared a look with Rapunzel, who returned it with a smile. Then they headed downstairs and found Jack already there.

"Good morning," he said to the two of them, "I hope you slept well, because I never realized how long night time was!"

Merida laughed and said, "At least ya don' have ta hear uh couple of girls fawn over Hiccup and ya for the entire morning'!"

"Huh?" Jack questioned just as Lavender and Rose came down."Hi! I'm Lavender! Welcome to Hogwarts! If you need anything just let me know!" she said all in one breath. Hiccup, who was unprepared and unsuspecting, took a step back and nearly tripped on the stairs.

"Um…Hi," he said and held out his hand. Lavender looked ready to faint as she took it and gave it a violent shake.

"I'm so happy you were sorted into Gryffindor house! I really think—what's that on her shoulders?" Merida snickered, fully anticipating what was about to come next and Rapunzel just sighed.

"Oh, that's Toothless," Hiccup said for the umpteenth time. "He's my dragon."

Lavender screeched and took several steps back. So much for being a Gryffindor. "Y—you ha—have a d—d—dragon?" she stuttered. Merida was practically exploding with laughter while Rapunzel scolded her.

"Yeah, but he's harmless. He won't hurt you unless you hurt him first," Hiccup reassured her. Lavender took a tentative step forward, eying the dragon.

"Y—you must've been really brave to tame a dragon," Lavender said with a bash of her eyelids, clearly trying to make up for the way she reacted by turning it into flattery.

"Not really. Dragons aren't that bad, so long as you don't threaten it and have a fish on hand." Merida snorted and snickered at Lavender's face. Hiccup had no idea she was trying to flirt with him, and she didn't like the unknowingly given rejection. Rapunzel sighed, pitying Hiccup for his cluelessness and Lavender for her hopeless attempts.

"Hey!" said Rapunzel. "Has anybody seen Nico?!"

"I think his still asleep" said Hiccup. "I go wake him up"

"Yeah me too" said Jack. "You girls be head down for breakfast we'll catch up"

"Alright de then" Merida said while heading down for breakfast.

Nico had been very tired the night after his mental match with the hat. He had walked right through a crowd of ghosts, not even noticing they were there. They, of course, screamed and scattered through the nearest wall, but Nico was practically sleepwalking. Shadow traveling from Hades to London was finally catching up with him.

Almost immediately after falling into the bed with the name 'Nico di Angelo' on it, Nico was in Hades' throne room. Hecate, her hair now bright green, stood next to Hades' throne, where the dark god sat, giving Nico a very calculated glare.

"Nico." Hades nodded, and Nico paled imperceptibly. He could hear a tone of frustration in his father's voice.

"Father." Nico said.

Hades looked annoyed, and Hades being annoyed generally didn't end well.

"Nico, the gods have been watching your progress so far, and we are not entirely satisfied with your performance." Hades was being very formal, likely because of Hecate's presence. Hades and his children never showed weakness.

"What's wrong, Father?" Nico asked.

"You have been careless when it came to your sword, and your new friends. The wizards are growing curious, even suspicious. The gods do not want conflict yet, so we advise you become more careful. " Hades said.

"Anyways," Hades continued, "this will be the last time we can correspond for awhile. Hecate will be able to inform us of certain events, but due to the magical wards of this place, I will not be able to contact you directly after midnight tonight."

Hades expression grew a little less stern for a moment. "Good luck, my son." He said.

"Bye!" Hecate said cheerfully, turning her hair back to its regular black color.

Nico woke up. He sees around in kind of a disappointed because he realized that his not in his Cabin, he then got up and get ready until Jack and Hiccup come in.

"You awake!" said Hiccup. "Good, breakfast is almost ready"

"We're waiting for you to come down but you still asleep"

"Well it's a really tiring day last night" said Nico.

"You better change quickly" said Jack. "We're wait for you downstairs then kiddo"

Nico cracked an eyelid. "I suppose I should get back up, then." He said exasperatedly.

Nico found a set of Gryffindor robes on his bedside table that he promptly changed into, keeping his regular clothes on under it. He then keeps his skull ring in his pockets where maybe it's safe.

He walked down to the common room, where Jack and Hiccup already wait for Nico finish changing his robes and get to breakfast.

They turned and walked down the hall, which made an immediate left, which went in a wide half-circle, and then found themselves at crossroads. Hiccup looked to the right and saw the Great Hall

"Over here!" Merida said to the boys

And the 3 boys made their way over. Everyone was already inside, but all were so noisy that their presence went unnoticed. They made their way to the Gryffindor table and sat down.

Hiccup grabbed some French toast as did Merida and Rapunzel pulled all sorts of things on her plate. Jack sat, a little uncomfortable, and watched the others eat.

"Hey Nico" said Rapunzel. "Is the breakfast here same like in your old school".

"Well…" said Nico. "No"

It was an interesting breakfast. Considering that Nico was used to a diet of McDonalds, Starbucks coffee, nuts, berries, Nectar, ambrosia and the occasional pizza or wild turkey, it was pretty good, but... British food was weird. For breakfast there were eggs, toast, some weird thing that they called pudding but looked nothing like the substance he was used to, and tea. Tea! Who in their right mind drinks tea!

Their breakfast was interrupted when Toothiana came over and said, "Ah, there you four are. I've just come to give you your schedules. As you are new, you all have the basic fifth year classes, and therefore you also have the same schedule." She handed them each a sheet and Rapunzel found they had History of Magic first.

"Sounds dull," Jack said glumly.

"It might be interesting," Rapunzel replied, trying to sound positive.

Nico's tea hating thoughts were interrupted when professor Toothiana tapped his shoulder.

"Mr. Di Angelo, your schedule." She handed him a sheet of parchment.

Nico began to read the schedule, but after a moment his dyslexia kicked in, and the words got all scrambled. "Um, professor?" He asked as Toothiana was about to walk away.

"What is it?" Toothiana asked.

"I have, um, dyslexia, so I can't really read the schedule..." Toothiana eyed him with disbelief, but told him his class order anyways. Slightly embarrassed at having to ask for help, Nico headed off to class in an attempt to get there early.

"What is 'dyslexia'?" Rapunzel ask the others while eating her toast.

"Dyslexia is a mental condition when your mind can't process words on a page, and mixes up the letters" Hiccup said. "You actually see jumble sentence that you can't understand but some Dyslexia can be wired to some language like Greek, or Romans"

"So it's really hard for the lass to read?!" said Merida.

"Yeah" Hiccup said.

Nico left for breakfast as early as possible. He got his timetable as he was finishing his toast: _History of Magic,_ _Potions, DADA, Charms, and finally Divination._

"Nico wait!" said Rapunzel.

"Wot ya have fis't?" Merida asked.

"History of Magic," Nico replied.

"Yeah, we too," Jack said, "Worst class besides potions. It's taught by a ghost."

"That'll be interesting," Hiccup said, wondering how a ghost could teach. As he said this, he pulled Toothless off his shoulders and gave him something to eat.

"Come on let's go" Rapunzel said while holding Nico's hand as if like Nico is her little brother. Nico swear in the name of the Gods that no one ever done that since Bianca when they were kids and Bianca still alive.

"Wait for us Punzie" said Jack.

"We need to get our things or we'll be late for class!" So the five of them returned quickly to their respective dormitories and grabbed their books for History of Magic.

"This is heavy!" Jack complained to Rapunzel when they met again.

"Oh please. It's really not that bad!"

"I rather bring my staff than this book!" Jack reminded her. Rapunzel just rolled her eyes and smiled.

The first thing that happened was: Nico entering the classroom. He had seen the ghosts around the castle, but a ghost actually teaching? They were fit for Tartarus. Yet Nico didn't say anything, drawing attention was the last thing he wanted to do. He sat down as the rest of the class came in. Professor Binns hadn't noticed Nico since he had been doing some work. Professor Binns looked up.

"M-m-master Di Angelo." He stammered. "I-if I h-had known-"

"Master Di Angelo?!" said the Big 4.

"Save it." Nico said stubbornly. "You're lucky not to be in Tartarus."

"I-I-I-I-" The ghost sank through the floor, leaving the students staring at Nico.

"I guess class is over then." Nico left the class and headed to the common room.

The four other only looked rather surprises and confuse, why a 10th years old boy like Nico can just tell Professor Binns around like that, the teacher was a ghost too and what that he means by 'Master'

It was only a few minutes until the other Slytherins and some Ravenclaw in his year came in too and saw what happen, it was who approached him first.

"What were you doing?!" said Adrian one of the Slytherins

"I didn't do anything, Binns said something, I replied, he left." replied Nico

"But you can't just do something like that! He's a ghost! No one in the school can get a ghost to do something for them!" ask the Slytherin again

"I've got a powerful family" said Nico

"But he's already dead!" said Mitch one of the Ravenclaw household.

"And there can be bad things in death" said Nico.

"Oi!" Merida said. "We all know that's Nico can't do that!"

"He's just a student like us" said Rapunzel. "Maybe he's just more gifted than us"

"But you must need to be a really dark wizard to do things like that!" said Rosie.

"Or have, well, let's say different parents" said Nico.

"What's that supposed to mean?" ask Rosie

"Why would I tell you?" replied Nico with his usual death glare

"Because for all I know you might be a Death Eater!" said Mitch

"Who would want to eat Thanatos?" said Nico

"What?" said Mitch

"Doesn't matter." Nico got up and headed to his dorm.

"Where are you going?" ask Hiccup

"Outside."

"Wait Nico" said Rapunzel.

Nico walked inside and shadow travelled to the side of the lake. No one would know how he got out the room and they would never find out.

"Wot just happen?!" said Merida. "How can the boy do that?!"

"So Nico is doing Dark Magic!" said Hiccup.

"Don't think him like that!" said Rapunzel.

"Punzie, you like this Nico" Merida said.

"No" said Rapunzel. "I…I just thought him like a little brother you know"

"Because he said he doesn't has a family so I thinking that we can be his new family like cousin in Hogwarts"

"We get it Punzie" said Jack. "I understand that too when never saw my dad anymore, the family just like an incomplete puzzle"

"But now we have to find out where Nico gone"

The four of them then getting out from Professor Binns class but some of the students kind a block their way to find Nico because how they afraid that the freak is one of Death Eaters.

"You guys still want to find him?!" said Adrian. "He use dark magic"

"Aren't all Slytherin use dark magic also?!" ask Jack.

"Well not all of us" replied Felix one of the first year Slytherin.

"See!" said Rapunzel. "No one like being judged like that!"

"Even a Slytherin don't like being judged like that"

"So never ever judged Nico to uses dark magic"

So after a lot of arguing, they tried to find Nico. From the common room even to the Great Hall even the Potion Class but they can't find Nico anywhere. They then suggest places outside Hogwarts.

"How about the Lake?!" suggest Hiccup. "Sometimes if he needs alone time, the lake is a great place"

"Well we can start with the Lake" said Rapunzel.

The Lake was actually a great suggestion because all the four find Nico sitting nearby the lake but never ever go near the water, he could drown because it's Poseidon territory. He would never try flying either it's bad enough to jump really high because Zeus can strike you with his lightning because he doesn't want Hades child to go near his territory. So Nico never actually learnt how to swim and he really hates flying with airplanes.

"Nico!" called Rapunzel.

Nico just looked at them and turn on his attention to the lake again just ignoring Rapunzel call.

"Hey Nico!" said Rapunzel. "Are you okay?!"

"I'm not in the mood" said Nico. "Just leave me alone"

"Wot are 'ye' saying lad?!" Merida said. "We're 'ye' friend"

"Yeah right!" said Nico. "After I pull a stun like that in class you guys still want to be friend with me"

"All you guys going to do is ask a lot of question"

"Look!" said Jack. "We all have our one secret!"

"Even Hiccup have secret that he can't tell, like how he lose his left leg or why Rapunzel don't want to cut her hair maybe why Merida hair is so huge and she hates to comb it"

_'Well my secret is bigger' _thought Nico.

"Jack's right!" said Hiccup. "We all have our secret"

"I know!" said Rapunzel. ""Nico, if we ready and trust each other perfectly, we're going to share each other's deepest secret"

"We won't care if it's bad or good maybe weird; we still share it and keep it between us!"

"So Nico, care to join us?!" Rapunzel tilted her head.

"Not interested!" said Nico.

"Come on!" said Rapunzel. "We're all friend right!"

"Sure" said Nico sarcastically.

"Well…" said Jack. "We're maybe the trouble maker of Hogwarts so yes we're friends"

"Besides I agree with Rapunzel idea"

"Still not interesting" said Nico. "I know you guys want to make your own group or whatever but I won't join"

He then shadow travel going back to Hogwarts common room, when nobody around, he just sit there thinking about Rapunzel idea. Of course he can't do it, his secret are bigger that the other combine, he's Son of Hades the son of the death lord.

The four of them get really confuse with Nico behavior, they just go back to the next class like nothing just happen.

* * *

**It's short and i update really long so i'm sorry but i've been busy with a new book i found KANE CHRONICLES is awesome and i can't believe they just sell it in my country, i always been looking for that book and never found it so now i'm happy ,**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5 : The Attack

Chapter 5

"The Attack"

"Come on Merida, it's not that hard," Rapunzel said as Merida slumped back in her seat, angrily pushing her potions homework away.

"Ye can say that, ye've been getting nothing but top marks since we started," Merida complained.

"Why don't Jack and Hiccup have to go through this?"

"Jack and Hiccup are getting good marks in Potions so Hiccup's taken Jack flying on Toothless," Rapunzel replied pushing Merida's work back to her, "Now come on you know this one"

As they were sitting opposite one another in an empty classroom with the potions textbook and the last pages of Merida's homework between them. Nico come in and sits alone in the Great Hall writing his own homework.

_"There, look..."_

_"Where?" _

_"The boy that sits alone"_

Merida rolled her eyes and grumbled, almost ripping her potion homework.

"Do they 'ave to say that everywhere?" she said, gripping her pencil tightly in irritation. Rapunzel then just walk to Nico place followed by Merida to company Nico.

As they do that, buzzing through the Great Hall become really annoying, all of the students just gossiping around about Rapunzel also Merida and not focusing on their homework anymore.

_"He should be a Slytherin"_

_"He's a Dark Eater"_

_"Why would North accept a Death Eater in this school?!"_

Finally Merida had had enough and confronted the students after a classmate called Susan Nix whispered to her friend and the two started giggling that always talk about them just because they are friends with Nico.

"Ta hell with that," Merida retorted angrily.

"Merida!" Rapunzel said trying to stop Merida for hitting the girl straight in the face or maybe just turn the girl into a toad or maybe worst.

"What's yer problem?" Merida demanded, turning angrily.

"Hey you're the one with the problem," Susan laughed mockingly, "Why else would you keep hanging around with that losers?"

"My friends aren't losers, "Merida retorted, growing red in the face as the rest of the students turned to watch the show.

"What's going on?" asked Jack while Hiccup standing behind him. "You guys alright?!"

"Hey!" said Susan. "Your Jack Frost also Hiccup Haddock, there's no way cool guy like you hang out with these freak".

"What else can we say?!" said Jack while putting his hand around Nico shoulder. "We're best pal!"

"What?!" said Susan. "Wow"

"Can't believe that cool guy would hang out with them"

"We can spend time with whoever we want" Jack said. "It doesn't matter what house they are or family they come from" he defended calmly.

"Really, what if they're a Slytherin or maybe a Death Eater?" Susan replied smugly with her arms crossed.

"Just because Nico maybe have dark power or magic or come from a very strong family that uses dark magic, doesn't mean they're Death Eater" said Hiccup. "Not every Slytherin become a Death Eater"

"Ha!" Merida cheered at Susan triumphantly; glad to finally have someone on her side.

"You know what?!" said Susan. "Let's all of us never talk to a loser like all of you".

She then wonder off with her friend talking more about Nico and the others, Rapunzel then suggest them to move from the Great Hall to the library. Nico first rejected it but then after a million times Rapunzel ask to him, he finally says yes.

He was in the library. Gods, he hated reading things he wasn't interested in. Sure, if it was a book he liked, he would be happy to read it, but reading one about 'Transfiguration in humans' was not interesting, he often found himself dozing off a bit.

He looks around and found the Weasley and Potter generation doing their homework, especially Rose, they always said that Rose like her mother Hermione, very smart and talented witch indeed. Albus on the other hand said to be like his father because of his green eyes and there's his brother James on his 5th year of Hogwarts.

"Hey Rapunzel!" said Rose. "You guys working your homework too"

"Yeah something likes that" said Rapunzel. "I actually helping Merida over here"

"And also the Great Hall it's not the perfect place to study"

"Well Rose helping me" said Albus. "So we kind a same over here too"

"Of course I helping you" said Rose. "You're useless with Potions, even your brother too"

"Hey!" said James. "I'm not that useless"

"Yes you're" said Albus. "You haven't help me a bit and you scared me to going on Slytherin House"

"It's just a joke!" said James.

The Potter and Weasley kids fight each other, until the librarian come and warn them to be quite, so they calm down and read their own books. Then they talked about something that's is a matter of a family businesses

Rapunzel had come with a stack of books for her to read over the weekend also to help Merida with her homework. She was a strange one, this Rapunzel, kind and smiling, sure, but also a bit weird too.

She was such a pleasant person to be around, always asking how people were or giving them homework tips and always with a cheery smile on her face, that no one could ever bring themselves to make fun of her for being friends with the others.

"Now let's finish these Potions off" said Rapunzel.

"Ugh, yes mum" replied Merida.

"Come on Merida" said Jack. "You know how happy Professor Black likes to give your homework"

"Shut it Frost" Merida said angrily.

"Hey Nico!" said Rapunzel. "How's your homework going?!"

"Great" Nico said. He actually hates working it but he got no other choice, either that or he got an F for the whole semester and failed his quest.

"You know" said Hiccup. "You still owe us an explanation"

"Like what?!" said Nico.

"How'd you do that shadow thing?!" said Jack. "It's really cool but I don't think any wizard can do that"

"Is it Dark Magic?!" ask Hiccup.

Nico was silent for a moment before saying "It depends; what's your definition of Dark Magic?"

"The Dark Arts of course. The type of magic that Voldemort and his Death Eaters use" replied Hiccup.

Nico smiled grimly. "Then, the magic that you saw in the compartment was not Black Magic."

Hiccup stared at him for a moment. Anyone who looked could easily see the struggle of emotions on his face. "Fine. Whatever you say," he finally relented. Nico could tell Hiccup still didn't trust him.

Looking at his watch, Nico saw his next class will begin within a moment. Although it was only 11:00, it started getting darker, and fast. Nico had a strong suspicion that the dark grey clouds forming in the sky weren't rain clouds at all. Nico's first guess was that it was a monster.

A very powerful monster, in fact – he could feel something dark and powerful nearby, with an unmistakable intention to kill. The light in the train went out completely and since the sun outside was gone, the students were left in total darkness. If it was indeed a monster, then the demigod would have no choice but to fight it and the wizards would see his powers.

"What's happened?" asked Hiccup. "It's suddenly went very dark"

"I hope it's not Dementors again..." said Rapunzel.

"Yeah we hope not" said Jack while preparing for the worse to happen.

"Don't worry – if it is, I'll cast a Patronus to drive it away," James said. "Dad taught me the spell!"

"And you succeed" said Rose.

"Well.., he's actually fainted when he did that but dad said it's not a real dementors it's just a Bogart" said Albus.

"Wow" said Rose.

"Shut up!" James said while hitting Albus in the arm.

"Oi, come on ya lad!" said Merida.

Suddenly, an aura of fear and death engulfed the compartment. Something big and dark was standing outside the door. The wizards raised their wands higher and the demigods seized their weapons tighter when the door opened... revealing a tall wide dark figure standing outside. A Dementor! Was James immediate thought and he said,

"Expecto Patronum!"

A stag made of pure light appeared in the room, facing the dark figure, which turned out to be the furthest thing away from a Dementor.

A hideous monster – a Greek monster, as Nico noticed – stood in front of them. It had more than a dozen tentacles for legs, and from the front of its lower body grew four dog heads which started barking as they saw the two demigods. The monster had six heads with amazingly long necks and four eyes each. All the six arms the monster possessed were holding weapons – a sword, a dagger, a scythe, an axe, an iron club and a large heavy knife.

Nico recognized the creature as a Scylla – a Greek monster, said to haunt caves near seas and oceans.

_"How can a Scylla get in here?!" _thought Nico_. "Is it Poseidon sent them here?"_

_"But it can't be because his one of the Gods that agreed on my quest"_

In a few moments, James Patronus dimmed quickly until it disappeared completely due to his shock, revulsion and fear. Everyone in the library was frozen in terror, except for the demigod who quickly wielded his wand ant turn it into a Stygian sword.

"Is that a sword?!" said Jack. "How'd you do that?!"

"Magic" said Nico.

"That's not just a sword" said Hiccup. "That's Stygian"

"Stygian Iron will literally drain the life force of its target until there is nothing left and it is absorbed into the blade"

"Only Hades that have this sword"

"Nice eyes Hiccup" said Nico. "But this is not the real Stygian, just a replica of it"

Well Nico has to lie about this anyway, there's no way he failed his quest just because of his sword.

At the same time, accompanied by constant barking and a loud roar, the Scylla raised its weapons and lunged at its targets, who happened to be Jack, Rapunzel, Hiccup, Merida and of course Nico.

* * *

**It's pretty short isn't it but then i work hard for it...**

**Besides i kind a lost my train of thought when writting this so then i didn't continue it until i read Percy Jackson's series and The Hero Of Olympus of coursee!**

**Thanks 4 The Review**

**Please Review ,**


	6. Chapter 6 : Battling the Scylla

Chapter 6

"Battling the Scylla"

As the Scylla attacked, the wizards were brought out of their stupor and, immediately, several white and red lights shot out of their wands at the monster. However, the Scylla either dodged them or blocked them with its weapons. One of Albus spells hit it square in the chest but had no effect whatsoever.

The monster roared again and struck at Rapunzel with its sword, which Nico deflected with Stygian. Seeing that Nico was the biggest threat here, the Scylla pays more attention to him. He slashed his swords at the Scylla's skin, but although their blows left deep wounds, each of them healed after a few seconds. Nico raised his hand, on which his skull ring resided, and, behind the monster, shadows began moving, until they became solid and seized the beast from behind, dragging it out into the corridor.

The demigod followed it, thankful for the large amount of space in the corridor, as the monster broke free of the shadow chains and prepared to strike at the demigod once again.

Nico blocked all of the Scylla's attacks, but whenever he managed to hit the monster, it remained unfazed and sometimes, his blades would even ricochet off its skin. The battle was made more difficult by the Scylla's tentacle legs always trying to injure the demigod and the loud barking of the dog heads, which was a big distraction for him.

Jack then tries to freeze one of the Scylla legs and maybe its kind a helping him for a bit but it's not enough because the Scylla always break his ice no matter how strong they are.

"It's not working!" said Jack. "You another idea kiddo"

"Nope!" said Nico. "Not really"

"One of them is not get killed by Scylla"

"Well" said Jack. "Let's try out best"

To Nico's annoyance, Rose, Albus, James, Merida and Hiccup shot spells at the Scylla again. The only thing the spells did, though, was blind Nico for a split second – just enough time for the monster to charge all of its tentacles at Nico and send him flying half a dozen meters away. He was about to shout 'Don't shoot spells at it!' when he realized that Hiccup's spell actually worked: the knife from one of the Scylla's hands flew away from its grip.

Angered, the Scylla turned its attention to Hiccup, deflecting Jack's ice with its tentacles. Hiccup started backing away, shouting 'Incendio!' over and over again. The spell only worked on his fifth try, though, and the Scylla's empty hand caught on fire. Still, that didn't stop the Scylla from grabbing Hiccup by his collar and throwing him hard against the compartment wall, making him lose consciousness. The beast now turned to Merida who quickly said, 'Silencio!' and the Scylla went completely silent.

Finally rid of the overwhelming barking, Nico slashed his swords at the Scylla, making it lose three more of its weapons; only the sword and the scythe were left now.

"Almost there kid" said Jack while making ice shield.

"How can that thing get here?!" said Hiccup.

"Doesn't matter!" said Rapunzel. "We need to beat it first"

"KILL!" the Scylla roared, breaking the silencing charm and turning to Jack, Rapunzel, Hiccup, Merida and Nico again. "KILL, KILL, KILL ALL DEMI"

Nico lunged at the monster, striking at its mouth with Stygian as often and as hard as he could, stop the Scylla from giving away his identities. He then relentlessly hit the monster, leaving deep gashes on its body, but still... it would not die!

"Jack, its eyes!" Rapunzel suddenly shouted, surprising everyone, even herself. "Its eyes are its weakest spot! If you harm them it will die!"

Jack did what he was told, raising his staff high, planning to slash all of the Scylla's eyes with his staff in two blows. He didn't care that his chest was left unprotected besides he make a strong enough Shield with ice but soon realized that he'd made a mistake.

The Scylla drew its remaining weapons back and stabbed Percy with both of them in the right side of his chest. He stumbled backwards and fell on the floor clutching his side in pain.

"No!" said Rapunzel while getting to Jack's unconscious body. "Jack"

Rapunzel tears start coming out, as Nico sees it he got angrier than before. He doesn't know why but maybe he thought of Rapunzel of some new special friends like his feeling to his sister Bianca.

_"What the Hades?!" _Nico thought. _"Why I'm remember Bianca at the time like this?!"_

_'You've grown' _Bianca last word when Nico summon her to talk to him one more time before her soul faded away.

He was suddenly feeling scared, sad, also confuses, but pushed the feeling aside as the Scylla aimed its weapons at him. Although he was already worn out he raised his hand again and commanded the shadows to seize the Scylla's weapons and get them out of its grasp. Furious, the monster grabbed Nico's throat before he could do anything else, its fingers feeling like white-hot blades on Nico's skin and started chocking him, so hard, that Nico's arms went numb, and he couldn't even raise his sword.

"Nico!" scream Rapunzel. "NOOO!"

"Let the lad go!" said Merida while trying the spells again.

Slowly, his surroundings dimmed. He heard shouts, saw lights flying in front of him, as he was close to passing out. "_You are going to die"_, a little voice in his head said. _"Is this what your sister fight for?!"_

_"You're weak Nico di Angelo"_

"NO!" Nico shouted.

He couldn't die now, not because of one monster! He had to concentrate. Where was the monster's weak spot? The eyes! That's what Rapunzel had said! He was about to strike them, but didn't. He first wanted to make sure he would definitely harm the Scylla's eyes.

He began chanting an incantation in Greek, which literally made every shadow in the library come alive and fly to his sword, encircling it like a shield, and making it blacker, if it were possible. Then, with several swift flicks of his sword, Nico cut the Scylla's eyes open, making not blood, but a misty purple substance come out of them.

"AARRGH!" the monster screamed, as it released Nico's throat and stumbling backwards.

"Today send you back to Tartarus" Nico said.

Nico took deep breaths to recover his throat, as the Scylla fell on the floor. He noticed that a crowd of students, and even teachers, stood on either side of the corridor, observing the whole fight. He ignored them and, with the last bit of his strength, he forced himself to stand up and ask the Scylla,

"Where did you come from and what kinds of cursed weapons did you use?"

The Scylla, though dying and gradually turning to dust, laughed menacingly and told the demigod,

"You'll find... out... soon enough, foolish hero" The monster coughed, but managed a smirk at the same time. "The situation you're in... is more serious... then you... expected..." At last, the monster completely vanished, along with all its weapons.

Jack was already standing, healed, but Nico was suddenly hit with a strong wave of tiredness and in a moment everything went black.

"Nico!" scream all of them.

* * *

**Yayyyy! 2 chapters in one day, it's must be a record hehehe...**

**Thanks for the like, favorite, also review!**

**Please Review this chapter again because it's my first battle scene sooo **

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**Or i'll send you back to Tartarus!"**


	7. Chapter 7: Healing

Chapter 7

"Healing"

_He was standing in a spacious room with ebony walls that somehow resembled his cabin. There was a fireplace, in which bright fire was burning. The atmosphere here was like in the Underworld, and that made Nico feel safe. There were weapons in the room – swords, bows, shields, knives, as if somebody was expected to fight._

_"Where am I? Nico thought". _He realized the room lacked windows and a door.

_Suddenly, a figure appeared in front of him._

_"Greetings, Nico di Angelo" _the figure said._ "I will be teaching you how to use your powers."_

_The voice belonged to a thirteen-year-old boy._

_"What do you mean? I know how to use my powers!" _Nico said defensively_._

_The boy in front of him laughed. It was a cold laugh and immediately made Nico feel like he needed his sword. Now._

_"Let me rephrase: I will be teaching you how to master your full power..."_

_Nico then sensed that something dreadful was going to happen. He sensed death, death and more death... and for the first time in his life, it made him feel uneasy..._

Nico awoke with a start. The room he was in was too bright. Blinking, until his eyes could see normally again, he realized he was in the Hospital Wing.

"Nico! You're awake!" Jack said.

His voice sounded louder than normal to Nico and he realized he was feeling a bit dizzy.

Professor Lupin, Harry Potter, North and also the big 4 are there when Nico awake, he sees that the same Professor has save him twice, with his blue hair and also brown eyes.

"Here," Teddy offered him a square of ambrosia. "I know you'll need this"

Nico gladly took it and once he ate it, he felt a rush of energy flowing through his body. He noticed that the wizards in the Hospital Wing, mainly Jack, Rapunzel, Hiccup and also Merida, were staring at him oddly, almost suspiciously. He was puzzled, but then it hit him – they were mortals and he had just killed a monster in front of them.

He would have loads of explaining to do.

"You alright?!" said Rapunzel.

"You lucky, you survive lad!" said Merida. "Professor Lupin 'say' that a Scylla"

"It can be danger to go near it"

"Well at least you're okay right Rapunzel" said Jack while looking at her sad face.

"Ye...yeah" said Rapunzel.

"You guys can you please leave us?!" said Teddy. "Besides your friend need a cheering up"

The four then get out from the Hospital Wing and then sees Professor Black in front of the Hospital Wing, talking to someone but then he stops and sees the four of them.

"Well…well…well…" said Pitch. "It's not nice to eavesdrop a grown up conversation"

"You'll learn that soon enough, for now on"

"Ten Points from Gryffindor"

Pitch Black then just walk away from the four just walk away like a shadow but not like the shadow travel that Nico do. The four just kind of suspicious that Professor Black has a relation with Nico or something.

"Don't you guys think?!" said Hiccup. "They're related"

"No way!" said Jack. "Nico maybe dark and mysterious but Pitch Bla…., I mean Professor Black have that feeling of fear when you see him"

"Jack?!" Rapunzel said while touching Jack's head. "How's the head?!"

"Hey!, Ow…Ow…" said Jack. "It's fine... really"

"I've got a thick skull"

"So, uh…" said Hiccup. "So now what?!"

"Well lass and lad!" said Merida. "I think we 'got' a new mystery to be solved"

"Agreed!" said Rapunzel.

North and Harry stood by talking to Nico's. Nico know he's in big trouble revealing his true identity, besides he doesn't want his father to disappointed of his failed quest maybe the other Gods would punish him also.

"You lucky, they don't know about your identity Mr. Di Angelo" said North. "I would like to introduce you to Mr. Potter, the head of Auror"

"He's here to help you with these troubles and also help your friends"

"Why?!" said Nico.

"Something's weird is happening since you come in" said Harry. "Maybe it has something to do with the Dark Lords arising again"

"Maybe someone in Hogwarts also planning to get rid of you and also your friends"

"No one's getting rid of anybody!" said Nico. "I can handle things myself"

"Like the Scylla" said Harry. "I know everything Nico, about Greek, the Roman also Egyptian" **(AN: Planning to add Kane Chronicles God not Character, but maybe I changed my mind)**

"So you know about me?!" said Nico.

"Yes actually" said Harry.

"Can I ask you guys a question?!" said Nico.

"Anything boy" said North.

"Who are they really?!" said Nico. "And who are you guys really?!"

"What do you mean?!" said North.

"You know, who actually Jack's Rapunzel, Merida also Hiccup" said Nico. "I know they're not ordinary wizards, because their spells work against the Scylla"

"Unless they're a Guardian or maybe Demi-God"

"I'm sorry my boy" said North. "But there's a time of everything"

"And now it's time for you to rest and tomorrow for a start of a new day"

At Gryffindor Common Room

"Checkmate!" Merida shouted then raised her hands.

"That's five in a row this week!" Hiccup threw his arms in the air, not accepting that he lost.

"Accept tha' ye' lost Haddock!" Merida punched Hiccup's shoulder lightly.

"Punzie, she cheated! This is unfair! "Hiccup told Rapunzel who was painting.

Rapunzel looked up and said " Hiccup accept that you lost, Merida no offense, swallow your pride," then smiled.

Jack's just look at the frozen window that he made, his still thinking about all the weird magic that Rapunzel and Nico's make. How can Hiccup and Merida's spell's that only work to the Scylla and why Nico's wand can draw a sword.

Rapunzel then come by his side "You sure you okay?!" she said.

"Yeah I'm fine actually" said Jack. "I'm just thinking"

"Thinking about Nico's"

"We all thinking about Nico" said Hiccup. "About his sword they're not ordinary sword"

"Its Stygian sword, only Son of Hades can hold it"

"And the lad wand" said Merida. "Its look nothing like us"

"It was made of wood from the trees of Asphodel, reinforced with stygian iron" said Rapunzel.

"And etched with beautiful swirling patterns covering the length in gold and silver, altogether beautiful and deadly" Jack said while playing his staff. "My mother said it's the rarest wand ever after the elder wand"

"But the eldest wand it's the stronger wand ever" said Hiccup.

"Not if someone gives you another stronger wand" said Rose suddenly. "Have you heard about Hecate?!"

"Yes" said Hiccup.

"Who's is this Hecate lass?!" said Merida.

Rose looked at Merida unbelief, she doesn't know about Hecate the Greek Goddess of Magic. Maybe Merida never likes to study History of Magic after all. But yet she still tells about Hecate.

"Well Hecate, she's believed to be the Greek Goddess of Magic" said Rose. "She's the daughter of the Titans Perses and Asteria. She is the Greek goddess of magic, sorcery, witchcraft, crossroads, trivial knowledge, and necromancy"

"I thought Professor Binns already explained all of this in class?!"

"Well…, we got bored and then just sleep in when the class start" said James.

"I think you just sleep in and didn't pay attention at all" Albus said while looking to James.

"Okay then" Merida said. "So this Hecate lass, a witch also right?!"

"No" said Rose. "She's a Greek Goddess, more powerful than any wizards or witch in the world combine"

"Don't you ever pass her statue when we go down by the moving stairs?"

"Wot's that?!" said Merida.

"That's her?!" said Jack. "The scary statue with robes and also torch"

"Yeah" said Rapunzel. "Actually if you look closely, her torches are magical too"

"If the school is in danger, the torch will make a flame shield to protect it" Hiccup said. "I thought it was a myth"

"Wizards and Witches are myth too and then now they're real" said Rose.

"But then, what's this has to do with Nico?!" said Rapunzel.

They all thinking the same thing, Nico isn't your normal wizard in training and his much more than that. From his look, aura, magic also the incident with the Scylla and Professor Binns. Of course not to mention his eyes which gleam with either madness or genius.

"Guys, I think I have an idea" said Rapunzel.

* * *

**TADAAA! **

**I'M DONEE! **

**I know i haven't update in a long time but it's not my fault.**

**Blame the internet connection in Indonesia, i still can't believe Indonesio lost to Korea.**

**They have better internet connection**

**Well then gives review or Nico will send you back to TARTARUS**


End file.
